


Fly me to the moon

by LostInFiction13



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: I have no idea, Space!, THIS IS NOT SERIOUS!!!, completely infactual, no seriously, oh no, take with a pinch of salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInFiction13/pseuds/LostInFiction13
Summary: Somehow the Deepdean gang are in outer space (but not the middle- Daisy says that's impossible).
Relationships: Amina El Maghrabi/Daisy Wells, Katherine "Kitty" Freebody/Rebecca "Beanie" Martineau, Lavinia Temple & Hazel Wong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Fly me to the moon

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this a modern au?? Because women weren't allowed in space (through NASA) even in the 1950s (and the 60s if I remember correctly).  
> Anyway, it's very factually incorrect because I wrote it half asleep.

"You can travel the world, but there's only so many places you can go. You can travel space and the adventure is endless."  
~ Me, just now. Unless I copied it from somewhere and then I do apologise. The credit is all yours.~

'Three little men in a flying saucer flew around the world one day-'  
'-They looked left and right but they didn't like the sight so-'  
'ONE MAN FLEW AWAY.'   
Beanie grinned as everyone else joined in with her and Kitty's impromptu karaoke. Everyone that was except Lavinia. 

'For crying out loud! We. Are. In the. MIDDLE. OF. SPACE!' Lavinia groaned, attempting to bang her head against the wall but failing and doing a somersault in mid air (no thanks to the zero gravity.) 

'Technically-' Daisy started, only to be cut off by Kitty. 

"Wells, I swear to the universe if you tell us that you can't have a 'middle' of space became it's infinite one more time I will kick you out of this 'spaceship' so hard you'll knock the Earth of its axis.' 

Hazel sighed, ignoring her bickering friends to look out of the window. Not that she could see much. Space, for all that people went on about it, was not as exciting when it was up close. She half wished she'd stayed at home, on solid ground where the only worries she had was climate change, murderers and paying the rent. Still, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity that George had managed to get ahold of (and then had refused to participate in) so she wasn't going to let it go to waste.

A pen went flying past her ear, thrown, judging by the speed and precision to which it hit the wall, by an irate Lavinia. How the six of them had actually managed to pass the countless tests to actually be allowed to burn through the atmosphere like a marshmallow to close to a fire, Hazel didn't know.

'Not that I want to interrupt your argument, actually, yes I do, but we're about to fly past the moon.' Amina called out, from her spot at the table nearest the opposite window. As predicted, everyone went (almost literally) flying over, differences forgotten, to stare at the lump of rock that may or may not be made out of cheese. 

'I see the moon and the moon sees me.' Beanie started, as they flew over it (but unfortunately weren't able to land on). Kitty joined in, grabbing Beanie's hands and together the pair danced around the small space. 

Lavinia groaned yet again as Amina grabbed Daisy to join in. Hazel raised a sympathetic eyebrow at her- it was going to be a long long trip. 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for whatever that was.


End file.
